Pain in the Ass
by Haraio
Summary: Five years after their battle, Tayuya and Shikamaru are living together. But tonight, Tayuya is giving Shikamaru a night he will never forget... Rated for sexual themes.


Wow, surprise surprise :D

In between all my studying and preparing for exams, I took a two-hour-long break to write this little short story. I think this idea came from watching too much hentai pictures, although I'm not really sure :P

Anyway, enjoy the randomness of this short story, and I will try to have New Life of the Sound Demon updated before New Year sets in :-) Though I won't make any promises ;-)

Disclaimer: Tayuya and Shikamaru do not belong to me

**Pain in the Ass**

Shikamaru sighed heavily to himself, the deep breath sounding distinctly louder in the darkness of the room. In response, a soft and amused chuckle emitted from near the foot end of the bed Shikamaru was currently lying on. He squinted his eyes against the darkness and could faintly make out the slim human figure standing near the window, turned away from him. The thin strip of light from between the closed curtains revealed long, flowing hair around a lithe female shape. He shook his head slowly in exasperation. How did he always end up in situations like this?

The dark room felt warm and humid to him. He could feel beads of perspiration starting to appear on his forehead, under his arms, on his stomach. The bed sheets underneath him stuck to his naked skin, and he realized that he did not wear a single garment on his entire body. Delicate scents flowed through the still air, filling his nostrils with the smells of viols and cinnamon. Despite his situation, he had to smile a bit. He could hardly believe that his girlfriend had even bought scent dispensers for this.

Testing, he tried pulling on his left hand, even though he already knew what the result would be. As expected, he could feel the rough rope grinding gently against the bare skin of his wrist. A second later he re-confirmed that the same was the case with his other hand too. He was effectively tied up, and he could not escape either, since his hands were nowhere near close enough to each other to form any hand seals. Likewise, his ankles were tied up, bound to the top of the lower-end bedposts, lifting his legs into the air.

"You're not gonna get loose." A female voice said sweetly from the window, and Shikamaru could see the figure moving in the faint light from the window. In the next second, the curtains were pulled aside, letting moonlight flow into the dark bedroom, allowing Shikamaru to see a little better.

"I kind of guessed that." Shikamaru replied smartly, trying his best not to show his own nervousness as he watched the figure by the window. She was obviously female, slim yet muscular at the same time. Waist-length cardinal hair glinted darkly in the weak light. Like himself, the girl was completely naked, showing off a nice, round ass and well-formed hips. As he watched, the female slowly pulled on a pair of black latex panties, before she turned slowly around.

Tayuya grinned as she turned to face her boyfriend, enjoying the expression of surprise written clearly on his face as he got a full view of her. She placed her palm on her hip and smiled seductively at him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What do you think, Shika?" she asked, her grin widening with every slow word leaving her lips. She intended to make this a night he would never, ever forget.

On the bed, Shikamaru tried to give what he intended to be a confident smile.

"I think you should release me, Tayu." He suggested hopefully, his eyes helplessly drawn to the black panties Tayuya wore. Shikamaru then realized what exactly was attached to the crotch of the redhead's panties, and it suddenly became very clear to him what was going to happen to him. He swallowed, feeling much more nervous all of a sudden.

Tayuya laughed at his words, and approached slowly, grinning at him.

"Oh, I don't think so, rat. You look much better all tied up." She replied, mimicking her own words from the forest five years ago. Slowly, very slowly, she climbed up on his bed, between his legs, still grinning mischievously at him. Shikamaru watched with growing alarm as Tayuya spat in her hands and applied it generously to the rubber object attached to the front of her panties.

As she inched closer to him, Shikamaru swallowed again, realizing there was no way out now. She had him well and truly trapped. Noticing his nervousness, Tayuya only grinned wider, and grabbed his naked hips with her hands, and looked deeply into his eyes, her own chestnut eyes shining with lust.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight." Tayuya promised, the mischievous grin still imprinted on her lips, and Shikamaru startled as he felt something cool touch his forbidden rear orifice.

_Oh Kami, this is not going to end well…_

**The End? ;)**

Hehe, that was fun :D

Shikamaru is gonna have a fun, fun time too. More fun than me, probably. Oh well, it's back to the studying for me. Take care everyone :-)

Haraio


End file.
